


When I'm gone

by shadowkatninjawarrior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad, Songfic, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatninjawarrior/pseuds/shadowkatninjawarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic of Anna Kendrick - cups.<br/>IDK if this has been done before but I just wanted to do it sooo... this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm gone

_When I'm gone._

There she was. Standing there with her golden hair and her fierce blue eyes. Her face was a little banged up, but she stood strong, defiant. He ignored the conversation Rick was having with the leader to drink in her presence. "One of yours for one of mine." That got Daryl's attention. He grabbed the police guy and dragged him to meet in the middle. They let Carol across first, her wheel chair squeaking gently. They swapped over and he grabbed the bag offered to him before wheeling her back to the group. 

_When I'm gone._

Now it was Beth's turn and Daryl couldn't take his eyes off her. She was there. He'd thought he'd lost her that night on the road. Rick met her in the middle and put a fatherly hand on the back of her neck and kissed her head. They all turned to go. Daryl placed a comforting hand on her back as she passed, partially just to reassure himself that she really was there. "Now I just need Noah." Each of them turned back to her in shock. "and then you can leave." Daryl stiffened, no way would they stop them from leaving with Beth. He would kill them all before he let that happen. 

_You're gonna miss me._

Rick's lip twitched in anger and he turned and strode back towards her. "That wasn't part of the deal." "Noah's my ward. Beth took his place and now I'm losing her so I need him back." Daryl resisted the urge to spit at the crazy bitch. One of her officers tried to object but she cut it off. "My officers put their lives on the line to find him. One of them died." Daryl had had enough. Noah went to move forward but he pushed him back, moving forward himself instead. "He ain't stayin'" "He's one of mine, you have no claim on him." 

_When I'm gone._

She and Rick kept arguing and Daryl could feel anger boiling at the thought of the crazy bitch trying to take Beth back. Rick continued to fight for Noah but Noah came forward anyway. "I gotta do it." He was handing Rick his gun when a quiet voice came from behind. "It's not okay" Daryl agreed, he didn't want to let this women take another captive. Noah started towards the other end of the corridor. "Wait!" Beth hurried forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "It's okay." Daryl was beginning to like the boy, trying to protect Beth like that. "I knew you'd be back." Beth's eyes snapped up and Daryl immediately saw the fury behind them. She let go of Noah and stepped towards the woman, ponytail glinting in the light. 

_You're gonna miss me by my hair._

"I get it now." 

_You're gonna miss me everywhere._

The sound of a gunshot filled his ears.

_You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon._


End file.
